pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Blanche
Blanche is a character introduced in Pokémon GO. She first appears as the leader of a Pokémon investigation team known as Team Mystic, but becomes a major [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Antihero anti-hero] in Pokémon Destiny. Blanche believes that Trainers need to stay calm and analyze every situation in order to become powerful, successful trainers. She is all about strategy and order. In Pokémon Destiny, Blanche is introduced a [[pokémon:Pokémon_Master|'Pokémon Maste'r]], which means she is officially one of the best Pokémon trainers in history. What's even more impressive, is that since she has become a Pokémon Mastress, she has been winning the title of Arctica Grand Master (which is a competition between the ten greatest trainers of Arctica, to decide who will represent the region) every single year. It is also confirmed that she has personally captured both Articuno and Zapdos. During [[Candela#The month of the Killing Climate|'the month of the Killing Climate']], 'Team Instinct was disbanded and its members joined Team Mystic, making Team Mystic an investigation team twice as big as [[Pokémon Destiny|'Team Valor]], which was the only remaining Investigation Team. Ranks Blanche is an absolute controlefreak, all of the trainers who work under her are given ranks so she could get as much order as possible: # personal G U A R D: This is the strongest trainer under Blanche, he is always able to teleport to Blanche's location to help or protect her, the personal G U A R D is paid with valuable [https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Egg Pokémon eggs] which can contain Pokémon like Dragonite or Tyranitar. He also has command over the other G U A R D's. The current personal G U A R D is [[Blue (Destiny)|'Blue']], who is actually stronger than Blanche. # G U A R D: Five very powerful trainers who protect Blanche and are led by the personal G U A R D. They are paid [https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Rare_Candy Rare Candies]. # Captains: Fifteen powerful trainers who lead the trainers, they are paid [https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Nugget Nuggets]. # The trainers: All the other members, they are not paid, they already feel honored to be a member. The only way to rank up for trainers is to defeat one of the Captains and take their place, just like a Captain strives for substituting a G U A R D. However, the personal G U A R D is always chosen by Blanche herself. Blanche's plan Blanche believes that the only way to have the world survive is through balance, she is convinced that the current system corrupts the governments, which is why the world is constantly having conflicts. She wants to unite the world and once she does that, she wants to overthrow the government and let there be no laws in the world for ten years. After that she will take over the world with her Team Mystic and then divide it into new countries, equally. Ironically, she wants to become the leader of the world although she is against absolute power because it corrupts. However, this plan never succeeded, after Blanche caught Articuno and Zapdos, she decided to search for Cyrus in Giratina's Reverse World, who had been there for ten years already since Giratina took him there. Apparently Cyrus had become friends with Giratina, and they both agreed on Blanche's plan: to go back in time with the ability of Dialga, find Madame Boss. '''Madame Boss was the mother of Giovanni, she was the founder of Team Rocket and had once conquered all of Kanto and Johto. Because of that, she was considered the greatest villain the world had ever seen. However, she died in a simple car accident just one week after she had conquered Johto and Kanto, and without her amazing leadership, Team Rocket got disbanded and the people of Johto and Kanto got their freedom back. '''Thanks to Giratina, Cyrus and Blanche managed to find Dialga and capture it with an Ultra Ball. They then went back in time to the moment Madame Boss would normally have died, and prevented the accident, saving her life. So the timeline wouldn't get changed, they faked Madame Boss's death so Team Rocket still would get disbanded. They took Madame Boss to the future. After Madame Boss reunited Team Rocket and Cyrus reunited Team Galactic, they fused the two villainous teams together into one enormous criminal organization: Neo Team Rocket. Eventually Cyrus and Madame Boss got married, which made Neo Team Rocket an organization led by two notorious criminals. Then Neo Team Rocket teamed up with Team Mystic to continue Blanche's plan: to overthrow the government and let there be no laws in the world for ten years. However the impatience of Madame Boss ruined Blanche's plan, and instead of waiting ten years, Madame Boss took over the world after only six months. Because of this Team Mystic got disbanded, and Blanche disappeared for five years. Blanche's Return